The present invention relates to the packaging of objects, especially fragile objects such as semiconductor devices and equipment parts used in clean rooms.
The need to adequately protect fragile or delicate objects during their transportation is prevalent. A strong and secure packaging system is especially desirable when the objects to be transported are expensive and require much work and effort to manufacture. The packaging system should be able to cope with various occurrences during transportation that may be hazardous to the objects inside the packages. For example, a package may be dropped accidentally, in which case the packaging system must be able to absorb the shock. Or, force and pressure may be exerted against a package, in which case the packaging system must be strong enough to withstand the force or pressure and ensure that the object inside is not damaged.
Common conventional methods of packaging fragile objects include wrapping the objects in plastic bubble sheets or bags prior to putting them in packaging boxes, lining the packaging boxes with foam, air bags, gel packs, etc. While these precautions may provide some protection to the objects packed inside the boxes, they also have different shortcomings. For example, foam bubbles or air bags used to line the packaging boxes may move randomly during transportation, especially if the boxes are turned around, so that they provide inconsistent protection to all sides of the objects inside. And worse, the objects inside may move with the foam bubbles or air bags and hit the sides of the boxes, and if external forces happen to be applied to the boxes at these positions, the impact may be transferred from the boxes to the objects.
Packing and unpacking these boxes are time consuming, because it takes multiple steps. Human error, perhaps due to inattention, may result in the objects being inadequately or incorrectly packed and subsequently damaged during transportation. The foam, air bags, gel packs, and bubble sheets can make the packing and unpacking of the boxes messy processes. Once a box is unpacked and the object taken out, it is inconvenient, even difficult at times, to repack the object back into the same box.
Therefore, it is desirable to create a packaging system that ensures the objects inside being consistently and adequately protected in all aspects, while the packing and unpacking of the boxes are simple, neat, one-step processes.